Glow
by Spyder Webb
Summary: A lone warrior ponders about his past and the world that was destroyed. He cannot go far in his musings as he is interrupted... Slight CloudSora


Hello! I'm mostly a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic writer but I recently bought the game Kingdom Hearts and am now completely addicted to it. . .could be because of the Final Fantasy VII characters though.  
  
Um, I'm glad this category has yaoi and shonen-ai because that's all I read and write ^_^, don't get me wrong, I love Kairi but. . . And as much as I love Sora and Riku, I'm not the type to write the already done - well, I try not to be anyway. If this is liked at all I'm going to continue (will probably continue anyway) and I'm hoping my muses will help me turn it into shonen-ai at the very least. I've seen a lot of Riku/Sora, but never anybody else and I've actually stayed away from reading any because I don't want them to influence my writing.  
  
Oh well! Better than a damned Mary Sue!  
  
But if anyone knows of a Cloud/Sora pairing, please email me?!?  
  
Warnings: I was trying for shonen-ai but it didn't get that far.  
  
Angst, totally AU because it didn't happen in the game, OOC, um...the entire story itself should be a warning.  
  
Author's Notes: --;;; I truly believe I'm going to get it for this and for my defense: I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS ON!! That and I hate Cloud/Aeris and Cloud/Tifa and have my own preferences to FFVII pairings. You'll see ^_^  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Smirking is not smiling. It's different - really!  
  
/thoughts/  
  
- - -  
  
Glow  
  
- - -  
  
LIGHT - noun: a) Something that provides information or clarification; b) A state of awareness or understanding, especially as derived from a particular source; c) A person who inspires or is adored by another; d) A prominent or distinguished person; a luminary  
  
GLOW - verb: a) To shine brightly and steadily, especially without a flame; b) A warm feeling, as of pleasure or well-being  
  
MY THOUGHTS: LIGHT is the brightest of all and nothing can compare to its purity. GLOW is not quite as bright as LIGHT is, but it still gives warmth and keeps the darkness away.  
  
- - -  
  
It had happened on a day like this. It was peaceful - the war had finally ended and people were actually starting to go on with their lives. Even he and his friends had started to move on, after everything he'd - they'd gone through - things were finally starting to get better. Life had finally become normal - something he'd never known since a childhood almost forgotten. Everything was new and exciting - it was as if the world was being remodeled, this time for the better of its inhabitants.  
  
Of course the peace would never last. He'd been foolish to think it could. Peace was something unattainable for people - creatures like him. It was a calm day when the peace shattered and the Heartless had began to invade. There was nothing left over from the war to defend themselves so the entire planet was easily taken over.  
  
And just as easily destroyed.  
  
Ripped from his life and separated from those important within that life he'd reverted back to a way he wanted to forget - being cold and emotionless. It scared him to know how easy it had been, but it was understandable. He'd lost so much - and though he wasn't the only one if felt like it.  
  
There were no more comforting words from the childhood acquaintance who'd later grown into a friend. No more words of wisdom from the lion like creature who seemed to understand him. No more countless frustrating moments when things went missing, and no more 'duels' filled with cussing and filth.  
  
He missed it - all of it. But he especially missed the comfort he felt from the silent presence, which always seemed to stand behind him - supporting him.  
  
"Why don't you smile?"  
  
Blue eyes blinked as they focused on the short being before him. That boy. . .the Keyblade Master was watching him, his hands clasped behind his back and his head tilted in a curious manner. They stared at each other for a few moments before he realized he had yet to answer.  
  
"Nothing to smile about." He muttered quietly, hiding behind the beloved red cape that wrapped around his face. It was a comfort to know he could hide, and he cringed at the thought of being that weak. Especially in front of the boy who'd just earn his respect.  
  
The boy blinked, his dark blue eyes never changing expression. "Then your world was destroyed too." There was a hint of sadness - the kind of sadness that could only come from those who understood.  
  
"Yes. . ." He found himself hesitant yet compelled to answer. "We'd just found peace. . ." He continued, unknowing why he felt the need to tell this boy. He had always been quiet by nature - it came with being alone a lot as a kid and shunned and made fun of by the other children within his town. He wondered. . .how much of a childhood had the boy before him lived?  
  
The boy shook his head, "That's terrible." He was sincere. That was rare nowadays. "Did anyone else from your world survive?" He wondered.  
  
"I don't know." The warrior shook his head. He'd been searching but had yet to find anyone, he'd finally come to this place and met the Lord of the Underworld. He'd been unable to leave since then.  
  
"We're a lot alike then." The boy smiled softly; "When my world was destroyed I was separated from my friends. I'm. . .looking for them and maybe I'll be able to find them in one of the other worlds."  
  
"And if you don't?" The lone warrior pondered.  
  
The boy shrugged, "Then I keep searching. I'll never give up hope on my friends." He stated as if it were a matter of fact.  
  
The warrior was silent for a moment, then sighed almost in a defeated way. "I've searched, but there is no point anymore." He turned away, unable to look into those innocent eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" The boy asked.  
  
"The balance between light and dark is an unsteady one. Good and evil are always clashing together in a great battle that will decide the outcome of the many who survive it. Be the battle with thousands of people or with just one. Sometimes good will win, sometimes evil will prevail and sometimes a battle is doomed to repeat many a time." The warrior sighed, clenching his mental claw. "My battle lost to evil for my light was extinguished." He muttered.  
  
The Keyblade Master was silent and the warrior was glad - hoping that the boy would not ask anymore questions. Unfortunately Lady Luck hadn't graced him with her presence in a long time and she was absent now as well.  
  
"How do you know?" The Keyblade Master asked. "Maybe your light's just in one of the other worlds. You can't be so sure!" He said and his words caused the warrior to feel a slight rage building within his breast.  
  
"You would know nothing of what transpired before I came to this place, so I won't follow through with the urge I have to finish you right here." He muttered darkly, his right hand clutching his ever-present sword.  
  
The Master looked taken aback, but only faltered for a split second. /Persistent,/ the warrior thought, then smirked behind his cape, /Good, if he truly is the one to save what's left of these worlds, he'll need that trait./  
  
"Tell me. Please?" He asked softly. "How do you know you're light is no longer here?"  
  
The warrior winced inwardly at the intrusion of memory, but did as the boy asked. "My light was killed before my eyes. He died trying to protect me." He muttered gravely, and a moment of silence was passed between them, as if giving a moment to respect the dead. The warrior brought his clawed hand closer to his face, "I wear this as a reminder of his sacrifice," He gently fingered the soft clothe shielding his face. "To remember his light within my darkness." He turned sharp eyes on the boy, "That is how I know my light is no longer here."  
  
The boy looked at the ground, seeming to be thinking. After a while he looked back up, "Do I have a light?" He asked curiously.  
  
The warrior blinked, "Everyone has a light." He said calmly, "It's what makes you feel complete. It's something or someone you can believe in when everything seems hopeless. It quenches your fears and gives you strength and most importantly it gives you a reason to live. You are worthy enough to hold the Keyblade and use its powers, therefore you still hope, still. . .believe." That seemed the best way to describe it. He'd never been all that good with words.  
  
The Keyblade Master nibbled on his bottom lip, "So to lose your light, is like to lose yourself."  
  
The warrior nodded solemnly.  
  
"Cloud?" The Keyblade Master asked after another moment of silence.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I know nothing could ever replace your light, but everyone needs something to draw strength from and nobody should have to be afraid. People have to believe in something and know hope. Everyone should have a reason to live. Even you." He trailed off, then smiled kindly, "Light is special and nothing can take its place in your heart, but. . .I'd like to be your. . .glow."  
  
Sora didn't know how deeply touched the lone warrior was by his words. And the Keyblade Master would never know because of the thin red scarf covering his face.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Cloud had smiled a real smile.  
  
- - -  
  
I'm kind of wondering how many times this has been done ~.~;;; 


End file.
